Second Chances
by BirchWitch
Summary: Danny has lost everything he ever loved. In an effort to help the Phantom, Clockwork decides to send him to Equestria. Funny it had to be at the time of the unity of the Elements. OH BOY.
1. Everything is Lost

Chapter 1: Everything is Lost

Clockwork looked at the unconscious boy in sympathy. He had failed to stop his future self from murdering his family. Clockwork cared, he really did. This was the best way for both worlds though, and frankly, he couldn't ignore that.

He sighed. He wanted so badly to save Daniel's family and friends. Hopefully he would be able to make a new life in Equestria.

Danny's eyes fluttered open, "Clockwork..." he slurred.

"Hush young Daniel, it will be alright." Clockwork soothed. Danny's eyes closed again and he drifted off into sleep. He picked up the sleeping child. "You have done your best young Phantom and now it's time for your second chance."

In the swirl of Clockwork's portal they disappeared. No one would ever know where Daniel Fenton had gone.


	2. New Place, New Name

Chapter 2: New Place, New Name

Danny opened his eyes, vaguely he noticed that his anatomy felt _wrong_. At the same time though he noted that it also felt_ natural_. He tried to stand up... only to fall flat on his face. He closely inspected his body (NO! Not like that!) only to find...

"I'M A FREAKIN HORSE!" he shouted, clearly he must of got on some god's nerves. He was then assaulted by his memories. He choked back a sob, but that didn't stop the tears streaming down his face.

One thought corrupted his mind. '_I failed '_ This continued over and over in his mind until he realized that crying wouldn't get him anywhere, but it did make him feel better.

_' Pull yourself together, like Dad always said: Fentons might be defeated but they will never run.' _He wiped his tears away with his han- _hoof_ and stood up to create an ice mirror.

What he saw surprised him, he was now a pure white pony with a dark obsidian mane and icy-blue eyes. Then he scrutinized the tattoo on his flank, it depicted a black crescent moon with three stars, one ice blue at the middle of the crescent moon, one neon green, and the last blood red.

It was still dark out and he needed to find some form of civilization, though it may not be too likely perhaps this world was dominated by horses. That sounded strange but it was certainly welcome, better than a world filled angry ghosts out for your afterlife.

He frowned thoughtfully. It would be easier to find a town or city if he were in Phantom form... if he even still had it. He took in a deep breath and concentrated on the cold of his core, he smiled when he felt the familiar rings of white light move up and down his figure. Phantom form was basically just his colors inverted just with white boots, white crescent moon mark with the neon green star switching places with the ice blue one, and his easily recognized neon green eyes.

"Now to find a place where I can set up base." he stated to no one.

That was when he found out that for some odd reason he had a _horn_ protruding from his head. He groaned. Now, not only was he a pony but a _unicorn_. Of all the things in the world, he just had to turn into any five year old girl's dream.

He took flight looking for any sign of a civilization. He looked back and forth until something caught his eye... well two things to be specific.

A) The black and white wings that weren't actually attached to him but surrounded in bright green aura. B) The unmistakable light coming from some houses in a small town.

Danny happily zoomed in the direction of the small town and turned invisible just to be safe. He phased into the Golden Oaks Library as it was said on the sign. Inside was a party, and he saw a pink pony with cotton candy-like hair bouncing around to greet new arrivals. He phased back out and switched back to his normal form. He then proceeded to knock on the door.

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie, you must be new like Twilight because I know everyone in Ponyville and I mean everyone 'cause everyone is my friend!" she paused for a brief second, "So what's your name?"

Right then and there I knew I made the right decision, because later this would be the most important thing I ever said besides the promise I made to my family and friends. I knew all of them would want me to say this, want me to be happy, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Pinkie I would love to be your friend and my name is... Dusk... Dusk Phantom."

o-o-o-o-o

**Okay that happened, just to let you guys know,**

**A) Not every chapter is going to be based off an episode, big story episodes will be there though so look forward to that.**

**B) I don't have a set schedule so I will only be able to write when I have free time and there will be no guaranteed date for future chapters. Mostly I will be writing on weekends and evenings. **

**C) Like B said I have no set schedule but it's most likely there will be at least one chapter per week.**

**Stay Hyper!- _RemmySpectre_**


	3. Enter the Nightmare

Chapter 3: Enter the Nightmare

Personally the loud partying hurt his sensitive ears, but he could live with that. Pinkie Pie was taking her time to explain the wonders of Eques. No not _Equestria_, Eques, as in the entire planet. He knew that while it was impossible to know he came from another planet as no one brought it up except her.

It was impossible, yes, but so was he.

"Pinkie, what is the Summer Sun Celebration?" Dusk asked. He was curious as to why everyo- _everypony _was talking about it.

"Good question Duskie! The Summer Sun Celebration is when everypony goes to watch Princess Celestia raise the sun for the longest day of the year." Pinkie explained. Clearly even if he was from another dimension or planet she didn't care. "Speaking of which, we have half an hour until it begins!"

"So you're telling me that the Princess raises the Sun and the Moon?" Dusk asked. That was interesting, now that he thought about it. Maybe he could try to mess around with a star or two. He decided against that thought in a few seconds, he would leave it to the Princess to mess with his favorite celestial bodies.

"Yep, and I should go tell Spike to get Twilight out of bed in for the Celebration." she bounced over to a small purple dragon and left Dusk to ponder over her answers.

"Come on everypony it's time!" Pinkie yelled. Everypony rushed out the door to the Mane Hall. Danny stayed behind to wait for Pinkie and Twilight.

"Dusk! Follow me and Twilight!" she hopped out the door with a purple pony that Danny assumed was Twilight.

Danny followed, besides it wasn't like there was going to be some villain going to attempt to take over the world.

Oh how wrong he was.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

When the curtains opened Dusk experienced dread welling up inside of him. Something told him that Celestia wasn't going to pop out and say "Gotcha".

So when he saw the black and blue mist pooling to the place where Celestia was supposed to be standing... well lets just say he phased out of the room to Go Ghost. _' This hero complex is going to get_

_me killed someday ' _then he remembered he was already dead and face-hoofed.

After her little monologue he decided to make an appearance. "You know, the last time I saw someone try to take over the world after being released from whatever thousand year imprisonment they were in, they just so happened to fail miserably." he paused, "You sadly on the other hand, no nothing about me like that other guy. So let me explain. I'm the Phantom who lives in the night and I take it personally when someone threatens the innocent."

Nightmare hissed at him and turned into a dark fog and flew out the window. Danny attempted to fly after her only to be grabbed by Twilight's magic and taken with her.

"What are you doing!" he yelled at her while she was running to Golden Oaks.

"Saving you! You wouldn't be able to defeat her without the Elements!" she threw the door open with magic and started to run through every book in the library.

"Elements, Elements, Elements, how can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?!" Twilight said.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash zoomed into the library demanding an answer. "And how did you know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a spy?!" Rainbow was pulled down by Applejack with a small yelp.

"Simmer down, she's not a spy... but she sure knows what's goin' on. Don't you Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight closed her eyes, "I've read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon, some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

Phantom held up a book. "While you guys were bickering I found this." he said, clearly amused. Twilight pulled the book out of his hooves and began to read.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the Elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now the Everfree Forest."

**O-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**And so the adventure begins. **

**Fun Fact: There will be someone else introduced other than Celestia and Luna when they enter the forest so try to guess who it is!**

**Stay Hyper!- _RemmySpectre_**


	4. Trials and Tests Part 1

Chapter 4: Trials and Tests Part 1

They all stared at the dark forest in front of them, it was intimidating to most but one certain pony...

"If you guys are good with it I'm goin' in." Phantom trotted pass them only to be grabbed by Twilight's magic... again.

"Phantom you are not going in there, and while I do appreciate the offer... I'd rather do this on my own." Twilight gave him a slight glare. Clearly she either didn't want somepony to get hurt or she wasn't used to somepony helping her.

Dusk personally guessed it was the second option.

Applejack fortunately spoke up for the rest of them. "No can do sugar-cube, we sure aren't lettin' any friend of ours go in to that creepy forest alone."

Twilight hesitated, but before she could say anything, they walked into the depths of the forest. Phantom smirked victoriously and followed right after them. Twilight got out of her stupor by vigorously shaking her head and ran after them.

"Wait for me!" she yelled to the ponies that were a little ways in front of her. "So none of you have been in here before?" she asked, clearly afraid of being in the untamed woods.

A resounding "no" spread through the small group.

Once again AJ came to the rescue of the others. "Well it just ain't natural, folks say it don't work the same as the rest of Equestria." she explained.

"Well what does that supposed to mean?" Twilight lowered her voice, as if something would leap out at any second.

Rainbow took that as an opportunity to frighten the purple mare. "Nopony knows... you know why?" Applejack tried to call her off, only for Rainbow to continue, " 'Cause everypony who has ever come in... has never come OUT!"

When she finished the cliff they were standing on fell out from underneath them, leaving the two pegasi and Danny to fly above them.

"Fluttershy, Phantom, QUICK!" Rainbow shouted. They swooped down with Fluttershy repeating "omigosh" like it was a mantra.

Rainbow grabbed Pinkie Pie and hauled her into the air while Fluttershy grabbed hold of Rarity's tail to stop her from falling. Applejack was currently holding onto Twilight to keep her from falling off the edge. Danny was currently in a dilemma, if he grabbed either one of them, the other would fall.

"Applejack what do I do!" Twilight cried over the crumbling sounds from the breaking cliff.

Applejack gave her an answer after looking up and seeing Phantom flying above them. "Let go." Phantom's cries of protest were ignored by the country mare. Twilight wasn't able to speak and looked up at her with desperate eyes. Here was a pony willing to sacrifice her life for another she barely knew and it hurt to know she might not be able to repay her in the next couple of minutes.

"But what about you!"

"I'll be fine, so don't worry about me, I promise I'll be there for ya in a little bit." she gave Twilight a sad smile, "And I'm always honest to my friends Twi."

Twilight gave into the pony's wishes and let go. Phantom automatically scooped her up, and Applejack started to hop down quickly in order to not further disturb the already shifty rock and cause it to collapse. Had AJ not been trained to do these things, she wouldn't be standing next to Twilight to comfort her.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**Righto, down to business.**

**There will be the 'Trials' in the next couple of chapters and they won't be to far from the original episodes, but they will still have a twist and a bit more of Danny seeing as how he hasn't gotten as much attention this chapter. (He is THE main character of this story.)**

**I have posted a poll on what Element Danny/Dusk should have on my page. It's a private poll though and will only be revealed in the chapter that it appears. **

**People are free to make suggestions for said Element in PMs so feel free to send your ideas. **

**Oh, and keep on guessing that mystery character! (Not an OC) **

**Stay Hyper- _RemmySpectre _**


	5. Trials and Tests Part 2

Chapter 5: Trials and Tests Part 2

Danny was getting bored pretty fast after the cliff fiasco, seriously you would expect the creepy forest to hold a bit more of a challenge. He realized he most likely just jinxed himself, which was confirmed by the roaring of a manticore.

He slapped a hoof to his face in irritation. He just had to wish for a challenge didn't he? If Desiree was around he swore she wouldn't be able to feel for the next couple of months.

"We've gotta get pass him." Twilight stated. You must be kidding right? Really, there were better ways to tell the others what they needed to do rather than... I don't know, SAY IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE ANGRY MYTHOLOGICAL BEAST!

The manticore lunged at them and Rarity bucked it in the snout. "Take that you ruffian!" sadly this only made it even more angry. It roared at her with such force that her perfect mane puffed up. She screamed.

A small "wait" came from Fluttershy, but no one except Phantom seemed to be paying her any attention. Applejack was at this point, riding the manticore. Fluttershy said another "wait" a bit more urgently this time. AJ was bucked off.

"All yours partner!" Applejack yelled at Rainbow Dash while she soared pass her. Phantom grabbed AJ out of the air and set her down. He then yanked on Rainbow's tail with magic and pulled her away from the manticore before she could even get relatively close to it.

"Would you guys stop!" Phantom yelled, "Fluttershy has been telling you all to back down and you haven't listened!" Fluttershy smiled at him and started to walk over to the angry beast. It still growled when she came closer and it stood on it's back legs ready to strike. She nuzzled it's paw and it lowered it's paw to show her... a thorn.

"Oh you poor, poor, little baby." she cooed. "Little!" Rainbow shouted, incredulous. "This might hurt for just a second." She pulled the thorn out and the manticore roared.

"Fluttershy!" they yelled to her when the beast picked her up... only for it to give her kisses.

"Awww, your just a cuddly little manticore, aren't you?" Fluttershy snuggled with it. "Do you think you'll be okay?" the manticore nodded happily and it made room for them to walk pass him. "Manny said he'll be fine, and that he had no hard feelings." she informed them while waving and trotting ahead of them.

"Wait how did you know that...er, Manny had a thorn in his paw?" Twilight questioned.

"I didn't, but sometimes you just have to show a little kindness before you make assumptions." Fluttershy waved her off, a tad embarrassed.

Dusk smiled, he knew that this adventure would take them all somewhere. He had a few dots now, all it took were a few more and the line that connected them.

This time around, he was right, not that he expected his answer to come true literally.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**Yeeessssss, freedom! **

**I'm so sorry! I had the opportunity to write this chapter (more like finish it) but I was procrastinating. I absolutely hate using 'original text' it makes me feel bad inside. T-T**

**Ugh, a few more trials to go I guess, then we can move on to the story arc for this season!**

**I'm so excited you guys! **

**The next chapter will likely be posted before the weekend, I'm busy almost every other weekend. Don't let that get your hopes down though! I will post as frequently as possible, and I doubt that anything will be going on hiatus until next September, even then it's not likely. **

**Like I keep on saying, guess that mystery character. The poll on Danny's Element was taken down for something much more in this story's favor.**


	6. Trials and Tests Part 3

Chapter 6:Trials and Tests Part 3

"Ugh, my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity complained. Danny snorted, that was like saying the Ghost Zone had too much green. She looked around as they moved deeper in, "Well I didn't mean that literally."

"It's so dark in here, that ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even notice." Twilight said, slightly worried.

"Allow me." Danny lit his horn with neon green ghostly magic. Fluttershy screamed at the sight behind him. "What, it's just a little ghost energy." He looked behind himself and his face contorted into shock for a second then he smirked, "Oh come on I've seen scarier, and even then that was Undergrowth, whom I can easily take on."

Apparently the girls weren't listening to him and were huddled together. Then came Pinkie's laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha! Look at their funny faces." she continued to make faces at the trees.

"Pinkie, what are you doing!" Twilight yelped. Phantom gave her an unimpressed look.

"Girls don't you see, these tree can't hurt you, you just gotta laugh in the face of danger and..." she stopped to be dramatic, "Giggle at the ghosties!" she laughed at the tree and the scary face disappeared. The rest, except for Dusk, gasped. Pinkie started to sing a tune about making the ghosties disappear, which gave Dusk an idea.

They all collapsed in laughter after Pinkie's song was over, Phantom turned invisible with added green sparks. They all stopped laughing and looked horrified, "Pinkie, what did we do!" Applejack said.

Pinkie looked troubled, "I don't know how to bring him back! What happened! I thought laughter only bad ghosts disappear!" Danny appeared again, no longer able to hold in his giggles.

"You guys were hilarious!" he started to laugh even harder, "I was right here! Did you forget ghosts can turn invisible." he stopped finally, and Rainbow hit him upside the head.

"Don't scare us again, you idiot, sometimes I wonder how you aren't already... uh, gone." Danny rolled his eyes, he found it funny how she wasn't able to say the word 'dead', because he already was.

They were led to another danger by a bouncing Pinkie.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**Ok, ok, I get it. You all want longer chapters, which I will give you as soon as the 'Trials and Tests' chapters are over. **

**Also I'm not dead just busy, and I haven't really had to much time to sit down and write. Like I said, I'm not going on Hiatus, to me just the very word gives me shivers. I know how it is for a fiction to stop updating, and it makes me very sad.**

**I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP, so no month wait or anything.**

**Stay Hyper!- _RemmySpectre_**


	7. AN

**A/N:**

**Not dead guys! **

**I'll be out of school on Thursday.**

…**...I hate finals...**

**Seriously though, in all honesty my lack of update was a combination of a broken laptop, writer's block, sports events (Had to go for my sister), and finals. God those things sucked.**

**Danny is getting impatient, as is Dan. I think the latter might kill me if I don't hurry.**

**So to summarize, not dead, just busy, don't worry.**

**Stay Hyper!- _RemmySpectre_**


End file.
